For certain transport requirements a type of intermittently-operating conveyor is available in which a feed device with reciprocating motion feeds forward supporting devices for goods of one type or other. This type of conveyor device has advantages in comparison with the other type of conveyor generally employed which has a continuously-moving drive element and is particularly suitable on the one hand where the path along which the material is to be transported is extremely long and can at the same time be provided with a certain slope, at least over significant distances, and secondly where extensively branched paths with many side lines are involved. In the first case the reciprocating drive devices can be employed on restricted distances where ascending gradients are involved or where the speed needs to be regulated while along the remaining sections the material supporting devices can move by means of gravity. In the latter case it may be difficult to arrange for continuously moving drive elements, because the drive of such elements can become particularly complicated in the event of several side paths. At the same time complicated transfer arrangements are often required at the branching points for the material. Hence conveyors of the said type are advantageous and are difficult to replace by other types for certain applications.